A Dream To Fulfill 9
by CourtneyB
Summary: Piper and Leo have one last dream that they want. Will it be as easy as before? - Part 9 to my Love Changes Everything Series


A Dream To Fulfill

It had been three weeks since Lyanna was born.  Life had gotten back to normal.  Phoebe and Matt were adjusting to having a new baby around again, Paige and Luke were busy making plans for a renovation to their living room and Leo and Piper were in the bathroom, counting down the minutes.  Sitting at the end of the bathroom counter was a test that could quite possibly change everything in the Halliwell-Wyatt manor.  

"How much longer, Piper?"  Leo asked while he paced around the small room.  

"A minute and a half"

"So do you really think it will be positive?"

"I don't know Leo.  I am not late yet and I don't feel sick or anything."  Piper was sitting on the edge of the bathtub nervously biting at her fingernail.  

"Than why are we doing this again?"

"I can't wait Leo.  I have to know now.  It has been three weeks since we started trying and I just have to know."

"Well what if it's negative?  Are you going to be upset?"  Leo knelt down in front of Piper.

"Yes and No.  I want this so bad now but we have only been trying for three weeks so I won't be too surprised if it is negative."  Just then Piper's watch timer went off.  

Leo looked at her and asked, "So are you going to look?"

"Yes just give me a second."  Piper slowly stood up and walked over to the counter.  She picked up the test, paused for a minute and looked in Leo's direction.  "We have to keep trying.  It's negative."  Piper felt her heart sink.  Leo walked over to her side and pulled her into a hug.  

"It's okay Piper.  Like you said it's only been three weeks.  I am sure it will be different next month."  

They stood there in each other's arms for quite some time before Leo led her to their bedroom.  It was already midnight and they had an important meeting tomorrow at the club.  He could tell she was as disappointed as he was but he didn't let it show.  He helped her undress and together they crawled into bed.  A few minutes later they were fast asleep.  

[The next morning]

"Leo wake up.  We need to leave for the club in an hour."  

"Okay.  Where are the girls?"  Leo sat up and rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes.  

Piper crawled across the bed and into his arms.  "Well Melinda and Maddy are at school already and Makayla is at Paige's.  I thought the meeting would go better without her running around."  

"Are sure you want to start this project now?  I mean with us trying to have a baby this is not really the time to add to you r stress level."  He said gently playing with her hair.  

"Well I way I see it I will be 39 in a few months, P3 is running like a well oil machine and if I don't do it now I may never get the opportunity.  Plus you are not as busy anymore so I figured you can stay home with the new baby."

"Oh you did, did you?  I may have some trouble in the breastfeeding department."

"Very funny."  She paused for a minute taking in a deep breath.  "Leo I was thinking that I should go to the doctors about getting pregnant."

"Why?  I am sure it won't be long.  I mean you didn't have any trouble getting pregnant with Maddy and Makayla."

"I know but I did with Melinda.  I just want to make sure.  The negative test was a big disappointment and I don't want to get anymore results like that."

"If it will make you feel better."

"Thanks Leo.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Now sit up so I can shower.  We don't want to be late."  Piper did as she was told and went down stairs to fix Leo's breakfast while he showered.

An hour later Piper and Leo were at the club.  They were meeting with some analysts about opening Piper's restaurant.  They had meeting with people all week over this.  The bankers, sales agents, decorators and marketers.  Everything seemed to be falling into place.  The meeting ran just over an hour and they left the research for Piper and Leo to go over.  Shortly after the analysts left Piper and Leo did the same.  

"So they sounded positive."  Leo said looking over to his wife as he drove them home.  

"Yeah I guess."  Leo cooked his eyebrows.  Piper sighed.  "Leo I have been thinking."

"Okay."

"I don't want to open the restaurant."  She said in a shy voice.  

"What Piper?  I thought this was something that you wanted?"

"It is but I think you are right.  If we want to have a baby I shouldn't be opening the restaurant now.  I don't need the stress."

"Piper, are you sure?"  

"I've been thinking about this all morning.  I do really want to open it but I want a baby more and I can't do both at the same time.  I can open a restaurant at any point in my life but I won't able to have a baby for much longer.  What do you think?"  

"I told you what I think already.  I think it is better if we wait.  You never know in a year I can stay home with the new princess and you can go out and make all the money."

"And that's different how?"  Piper had a little smirk on her face.  

"You know what I mean.  I just think that it is more important to stress over diapers right now than what crystal to buy or linens to use or where to the bar."  She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  

"What ever you want honey."

[A Week Later At The Doctors Office]

"So Piper why don't you tell me why you here."  Dr. Hughes asked.

"Well my husband and I have decided to have another baby."

"Okay so why do you need my help?"  
  


"We have only been trying about a month but I just want to make sure that everything is okay with me first."

"Well lay down and we will start with an examination.  I don't think you have much to worry about because you have had three children already."  Piper did as she was told and the doctor started the exam.  

"I know.  It's just that I am getting older and I need to make sure."

Dr Hughes completed her exam of Piper and a nurse came and did an ultrasound and blood work.  The doctor came in and sent Piper home.  A few days later Piper was back in the office awaiting the results.  

"Hello Piper.  How are you feeling?"  Dr. Hughes said coming into the exam room.  

"Fine.  So what's the word doc?"  She would never admit it but her stomach was in knots about the results.  Something just didn't feel right.  

"Well Piper there are some challenges ahead of you.  You have had these tests done before right?"

"Yes when I was trying to get pregnant with my first baby.  We had been trying for a few months and nothing happened but right after I got the results I got pregnant."

"Well I am sorry to say but the same problems are still there.  There is still severe scaring in the uterus and one of your tubes appears to be blocked.  Truthfully I amazed that you have been able to have any of your children."

"So what can I do to fix this?"  Piper was afraid that her results would come out as they did.  

"Not much I am afraid.  However the fact that you have been able to have three children leads me to believe that it may happen.  If you still want to go through with this I would like to put you on some fertility drugs.  I also want to keep a very close eye on you.  These drugs are not nice and they can make you feel horrible.  But if you're serious I would like for you to conceive as soon as possible.  Your age is another concern of mine.  You will be 39 this year?"  Dr Hughes asked looking at Piper's chart.

"Yes in August."

"That age is right at the start of what we call the danger zone.  It runs from 38 to 45 in most women.  Again the fact that you have had children before makes this less of a threat but the quicker you get pregnant the better in my books."  

"I agree.  So what do I have to do about these drugs?"

"I am going to set you up with a fertility monitor so that you can calculate when you are ovulating and get you started on the drugs today.  They have some nasty side effects; headache, nausea, muscle stiffness and some women go through hot or cold flashes.  Once the drugs start to take effect the side effects will decrease somewhat but not all together.  There is another side effect that I must warn you about before you start these.  As with most fertility drugs there is an increased chance of multiple births.  Should you get pregnant I will want to do an ultrasound right away to see how many babies we are dealing with.  Is this okay?"

"If they will help then I am willing to do anything.  Thank you."

"It's no problem.  I will want to see you back here at the end of the month and once a month after that.  I will do a pregnancy test each visit.  I don't want you relying on the home tests.  When I deal with infertility the thing I fear the most is that the home test says it's positive but in truth they aren't.  I try to spear the parents any extra grief if I can.  You can make those appointments at the front desk.  Here is the prescription.  Take it with food no matter if your sick or not, and I want you on a low sugar, low sodium diet.  So I will see you in a few weeks?"

"Yes of course.  Thank you again."  Piper quickly got dressed and went to the front desk to make those appointments before heading to the pharmacy to fill the prescription.  

[A month and a half later]

It was 6:00 in the morning and the warmth of the April sun was already streaming into the bedroom.  Leo was wide awake watching Piper as she slept.  She had been through hell over the last month.  The drugs that the doctor had her were wearing her out.  She was too tired to play Makayla any more, the club hadn't seen in a week, she was sick all the time and even her relationship with her sisters had suffered not to mention Leo.  Leo couldn't stand to see her in such pain and he was starting to wonder if it was all worth it.  

"Hello."  Piper woke up to the sight of her husband staring at her.

"Hello yourself.  How are feeling?"  He brought his lips down to her forehead.

"Ok . . . Oh . . . God" Piper jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.  

'Every morning'   Leo thought as he climbed out of bed and followed Piper to the bathroom.  It had been this way since she started taking the fertility drugs.  The first minute she was awake she was fine, minute two and every one after that she was a wreck.  He climbed down onto the floor and gently pulled her hair out of the way as Piper continued to throw up.  'The worst part is that it doesn't seem to be working' he thought.  

"Piper I think you should make another doctors appointment."

"Leo I have an appointment next Friday."  She sat up slightly and wiped her mouth with the cloth Leo had handed her.  

"I don't care Piper.  This can't be right.  I am making you an appointment for today.  Please just go."

"Okay Leo."  She was too tired to argue with him.  

[Later that day in Dr Hughes office]

Leo had asked Paige to take care of Makayla so he could go with Piper.  He had some questions for the doctor as well.  

"Okay Piper first thing I want to do is take some blood tests and I want a urine sample from you."  Dr. Hughes said.  Piper did as she was told and Dr Hughes left the room to run the test she wanted.  

"You didn't have to come with me."  Piper said to Leo as helped her climb back onto the exam table.  

"I know but I wanted to.  You are not in this alone you know.  I am here."

"Thank you Leo."  She reached down for his hand.  Leo gave her a little squeeze before the Doctor came back in.  "So tell him there is nothing wrong it's just the side effects right?"

"Yes and no.  There is nothing wrong with you Piper.  However you are pregnant."

Piper's face dropped "I'm what?"

"She is?  Really, we are going to have a baby?"

"For sure.  Now I want you to lie back so I can do an ultrasound.  I just want to make sure that everything is okay."  Piper and Leo were beaming with happiness.  She did as she was told.  "This gel will be cold."  Dr. Hughes squirted a blue gel on Piper's stomach and put the prod on her.  "Okay there the little one.  See right there."

"Oh my god, Leo.  I can't believe this is happening."

"Yes well I think you are only a week or two along."  They watched the monitor a little longer.

"I can't it.  Listen to her heartbeat.  I love you."  Leo said kissing Piper on her forehead.  

"Her?  How can you tell?"  Dr. Hughes asked.

"Oh it's just feeling I get."

Dr. Hughes talked to Piper about stopping the drugs, lots of rest and a restricted diet that she would have to follow.  She also arranged to see Piper in another month just to make sure that everything was progressing right.  

[Later that night]

The family was at the manor for dinner.  Piper and Leo had decided to tell Paige and Phoebe after dinner but to wait a little longer before they told the little girls.  Melinda was now 8 years old and Piper had her suspicions that this news she might not take so well.  So they decided to wait until it was necessary to them.  After dinner was finished the adults gathered in the living room while the little girls were in the sunroom watching a movie.  Keep them distracted for at least an hour was Piper's whole plan.  

"So we have some news."  Phoebe and Paige and their husbands all looked in Piper and Leo's direction.  They knew that Piper and Leo had been trying to get pregnant and that she was on fertility drugs.  "Well as you know we having been trying to have a baby for a the last two months and today we found out that in nine months we will."

"PIPER, that's terrific!"  Paige shouted from across the room.  Both Phoebe and Paige ran and jumped into the chair that Piper was sitting on hugging her.  

"Wait you didn't think that you were pregnant did you?"  Phoebe asked.

"No Leo made the appointment for me.  He was worried about the side effects that the drugs were causing.  Dr. Hughes did some blood tests and came back telling us that I no longer needed the drugs."

"So when are you due?"  Matt asked.  Phoebe got out the chair and climbed back onto Matt's lap.

"Around Christmas.  This could be the best Christmas present ever."  Piper replied.

"Totally.  Have you told the girls yet?"  Paige asked.

"No and we have decided to wait a little bit before we do.  First because I am hardly pregnant and second I am not sure how they will handle it.  Especially Melinda and Makayla.  I mean Melinda will be almost nine years older than her and Makayla has been the baby for long.  She might have some trouble adjusting to not being the center of attention anymore."  

"Yeah so try not to talk about it directly in front of them.  Or talk in code.  Just for a few weeks."  Leo said sitting down on the armrest of Piper's chair.  

"Deal.  So what is this going to do to the power of three thing?"  Phoebe asked.  

"We really don't know.  In my dream Prue was very vague about that.  We haven't had a chance to ask the elders about it either."  

"Well let me know because I hope to have one more as well."  Phoebe said looking into Matt's eyes for reassurance.   He simply nodded.  

"Well notice us right?  Three is definitely enough for me.  If you ask me I think both are crazy."  Paige said moving from Piper's chair to the couch where Luke was.  

"Right sweetie.  Three's the limit."  Luke reached up and kissed Paige.  Both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  

"She's young."  Piper said.  

"Yeah well your old."  Paige shot back.

"Not too old cause we're having a baby."  Leo said and he kissed Piper and then her stomach.  

"Not to loud remember, the girls."  Piper said pointing to the sunroom full of children.  "Look at them such little girls.  Sitting peacefully watching a classic, Cinderella."

"They are likely already dreaming about that first boy."  

"Oh please don't say that.  I am scared as hell for them to start dating.  Plus don't rush it.  I want to keep my baby girls just a little longer."  Leo scorned at Phoebe for even suggesting dating already.  

"So what's on the block for tomorrow?"

"I have to set up at the club and Makayla has a doctors appointment in the afternoon."  Piper said. 

"Oh Phoebe I wanted to ask you if you would watch Breanna, Brittany and Brooke for me tomorrow.  I have a hair appointment and don't really want to take them."  Paige said. 

"Sure no problem.  I have no plans.  Maybe we will go bug aunt Piper at the club."

"Oh really.  Whatever."  Piper said giving into Phoebe.  She knew whether or not she said it was fine if the came by Phoebe would anyway.  She always did.  They sat together, talking until the girl's movie was over.  Phoebe and Paige gathered their children and headed home while Piper put hers into bed.  

[Three Weeks Later]

"Well good morning to you."  Leo said as Piper woke from sleep.  "How are you feeling?"  He bent his head down and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"Perfect."  She smiled up at him.  "Except …" She jumped out of bed and dashed for the bathroom.  

Leo followed her like he had every morning over the several months.  He held her hair back while she filled the toilet and emptied her stomach.  First she was sick because of the drugs than the pregnancy.  At least at the end of this they would have a new little baby.  

"You okay?"  He said gently as she pulled away from the toilet.  

"Thanks I'll be fine.  I think I am going to lay down for awhile."  Leo helped her up from the bathroom floor and back to the bed.  

Later that morning Piper was up and feeling much better.  Phoebe and Paige were both over at the manor.  

"So has the morning sickness?"  Paige said sarcastically. 

"Just peachy.  It will be fine.  I'll survive."

"Are we going to go out for lunch or what?"  Paige asked.

"Of course let me just feed Lyanna first.  It will be much more pleasant if she sleeping."  Phoebe moved over to the bouncy chair that the little baby was sitting in and lifted her out.  They moved into the sunroom so Phoebe could feed her in a more comfortable chair.  

"You know I never get tired of this."  Phoebe said nestling Lyanna into place.  

"I know what you mean."  Piper responded.  

"Well it's not my favourite thing to do.  I am nothing but a walking baby bottle."  Paige said rolling her eyes at Piper.  

"Oh come on Paige.  It is the most relaxing thing ever.  The bonding experience alone is magical.  Plus it is something that the guys can never take away from us."

"Like they take child birth away from us Piper."  Paige replied.  

"Very funny."

"Oh come on you two cut it out.  Are we taking any of the other children with us?"  Phoebe said looking up from Lyanna.  

'NO Leo will take care of them.  You don't have to bring Lyanna if you don't to.  I am sure he won't care if he had one more."

"It's okay.  She will likely sleep though lunch anyway."  Phoebe said.  

An hour later Leo was home with five little girls and the charmed ones were out having lunch.  

"So inquiring minds want to know when you plan to tell your girls about the baby."  Phoebe asked. 

"I don't know.  Leo and I haven't decided yet.  Likely in another week or two."  

"Come on you guys lets get the check and go shopping or something."  Paige said.  

"Sure I could use a new pair of shoes."  Phoebe replied picking up Lyanna's car seat as they all headed for the front desk of the restaurant.  

They wondered through the street stopping in several stores.  Paige bought a few new outfits and Phoebe a new pair of shoes.  Piper wasn't really in the mood for shopping.  She felt funny and started to wonder if she should have the spicy dish for lunch.  Her stomach was doing somersaults.  

"Uhhm guys I think I should go home.  I feel like crap."  Piper said holding on the side a building to balance herself.  

"Piper are you okay?"  Piper shook her head.  "Paige go back and get the car.  Quick."  Paige ran down the street to where the car was parked.  She quickly came back and they drove home as fast as they could.  

"Leo, LEO."  Paige ran into the manor while Phoebe helped Piper out of the car.  She had gotten worse on the way home and by the time they pulled into the driveway she could hardly walk into the house.  

"What's wrong?"  Leo came running out of the kitchen at Paige's frantic cries.  

"Something's wrong with Piper." 

Leo ran to the door just as Phoebe was helping Piper up the porch stairs.  He dashed to her side and helped her into the living room.  They laid her down on the sofa and Leo tried to heal her but it didn't work.  Just then Piper shot up in great pain.  

"OHH GOD.  Leo it's the baby."  She grabbed her stomach and started to cry.  "NO NO NO.  This can't be happening."  Phoebe sat behind her and wrapped her arms around Piper's shoulders.  "LEO please make it stop."  She was crying uncontrollably.  He tired but again nothing happened.  

"Leo what's wrong?  Why isn't it working?"  Paige shouted from the end of the couch.  In all the commotion they had forgot the kids were in the kitchen until Makayla and Lilly came into the room.  

"Mommy."  Makayla moved to Piper's side.

"Makayla move away."  Paige jumped off the couch and grabbed the little girl before she got to close to Piper.  "Mommy is very sick but daddy and Phoebe and I are trying to fix her.  Please go and play.  Lilly take her into the sunroom and put a movie on or something.  Please."  Paige ushered the girls out of the room and came back to Piper's side.  

"Leo look."  Phoebe said pointing to a spot on the sofa.  "She's bleeding Leo.  Heal her."

"I can't Phoebe."

"Than we are taking her to the hospital.  Leo orb now."

"What about the kids?"

"Never mind Leo I will stay.  Just get her to a hospital."  Paige said.  He orbed out with Piper in his arms and Phoebe at his side.  

"Somebody help."  Leo yelled as he came out of a storage closet.  He and Phoebe ran to the emergency desk.  

"Calm down sir what's the problem?"  The nurse behind the counter asked.  

"My wife is in great pain and is bleeding.  She's six weeks pregnant."  Piper's head was on his shoulder but all she could do was cry. 

"Okay follow me."  The nurse led them to a room.  Leo placed Piper on the bed and backed away so the doctor that was following them could get to her.  "Sir, Sir you need to move back a little farther.  Please come with me while they try to figure out what's wrong."  The nurse ushered both Phoebe and Paige out of the room.  Leo was in such a daze as to what was happening he willing followed her.  "Please sit here and the doctor will right out to talk to you."

"She'll be okay Leo."  Phoebe reached over and hugged Leo.  

"Why couldn't I heal her?  That's never happened."  Leo said.  They sat there for another ten minutes before the nurse came back to them.  

"The doctor will out in a minute.  Can I get you anything?"  She asked. 

"No we're fine."  Phoebe answered.  "And thank you" Another five passed before the doctor came into the waiting room.  

"Hello I am Dr. Duncan.  You're wife will be fine."

"And the baby?"  Leo asked.

"I am afraid that she has lost the baby.  It appears that the baby died a few days ago but her body only started to reject the embryo.  I am very sorry.  You can go and see her now."  

"Does she know yet?"  Phoebe asked.  

"Yes I explained it to her first.  She is in shock but she was asking for both of you.  The nurse will take you to see her.  Again I am very sorry."  Dr. Duncan said.  He left the room and the nurse took Leo and Phoebe to Piper's room.  

They stopped at the door to Piper's room.  She was sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face as she silently cried.  Phoebe went in but Leo was frozen in place.  Her face was so pain stricken that it broke his heart.  He could see the pain flowing through her as if it was a poison.  Her eyes seemed black, her mouth quivered and even her hair seemed to have lost its brilliant shine.  How did this happen?  Will she survive?  The questions poured into his brain and seemed to leave without being answered.  How can he stop his heart from breaking so he could help heal hers?  How can this pain feel so deep that it has destroyed his very soul?  He wanted to hold her and assure her that everything was going to be fine but he couldn't move.  Phoebe had crawled onto the bed and held Piper in her arms.  Phoebe was in tears as well.  Never had Piper looked so depressed.  Not even when Prue had died.  Even a stranger walking passed the room would have stopped and started to cry at the very sight of them.  Leo slowing took a step into the room.  One by one he managed to get to the side of the bed.  Unsure of what to do and what to say he stood beside her motionless.  It took Phoebe to pull him down to the bed and into his wife's arms.  The three of them sat still for at least a half an hour before Phoebe gently pulled out of the embrace and placed Piper against Leo's chest.  She slowing moved off the bed and towards the door.  

"I am going to call Paige and let her know what is going on."  She said at the doorway.  Neither Leo nor Piper moved an inch.  They didn't look up or even say a word.  They just remained wrapped around each other.   Phoebe left them there to go and make her phone call.  By the time Phoebe had gotten back to the room both Piper and Leo had fallen asleep.  The traumatic experience had drained them both of all their energy.  She decided to leave them a note and call for a taxi.  She didn't want to leave Paige alone with the children for too long after hearing the news.  Plus she knew that Melinda and Maddy would need to be picked up from school shortly.  

The doctors made Piper to stay over night to make sure that she was completely flushed out and that there was no other problems.  Leo stayed by her side all night.  The girls stayed at Paige's.  They had no idea where their parents were.  Paige had told them that Piper and Leo needed a night by themselves.  There seemed no point to inform them about the lost baby when they didn't know Piper was even pregnant.  The next morning Phoebe came to pick Piper and Leo up at the hospital.  She hardly recognized her sister.  The grief had changed her so much.  She walked out of the hospital as if she was a zombie.  Leo never left her side.  Once she had gotten Piper home Phoebe went to talk to Paige about the situation.  

"I think it would be a wise move if we keep the girls for a few days.  I don't think they should see Piper like this."  

"I think your right Phoebe.  They can stay here for as long as they need to.  You really don't need three extra kids running around with the new baby."  Paige said.  

"She's four months old Paige.  You don't have to handle this on your own.  Plus Lyanna is the best baby of the bunch."  

"I know, I know, but still it's just as easy for them to stay in one place.  How long do think Piper will be like this?"

"I'm not sure.  I know this gets into your soul.  When I lost the first baby with Cole I went through something similar.  And when Melinda was born my feelings resurfaced."  

"I never knew you had trouble when Melinda was born.  Has anyone else had a miscarriage in the family?"  Paige asked. 

"I don't really know, no one that I have heard about.  When Melinda was born she made me wonder what would have happened if my baby had not have been the source.  I know that the baby was never mine but it was still inside of me.  And a small part of me felt like I truly lost a child.  The main difference is that Piper wanted this baby.  She wanted this baby more than I can ever remember her wanting anything."  Phoebe said.

"I know.  Is there something we can do?"

"Just be supportive and patient with her.  I don't think she will snap back any time soon."

Phoebe was right.  Two weeks later Piper was still not seeing anyone.  Including her girls.  They were back at home but Leo was the only one they saw.  Melinda was starting to get scared and Maddy and Makayla missed her deeply.  She knew this but refused to see them.  She never left her room and she would not let Leo touch her.  She had retreated into her own world, inaccessible to anyone.  Melinda was not the only one that was scared about Piper's disappearance.  Paige and Phoebe and Leo were extremely nervous about her distance.  And the fact that she was not moving on at all was very disturbing.  The three of them met in the kitchen of the Manor to discuss what to do.  

"I am worried.  She won't even let me hold her anymore.  I haven't heard two words out of her mouth in three days.  She has even stopped crying.  All she does is lay in bed.  She doesn't sleep or eat or watch T.V. or even listen to the radio.  She lays there doing nothing."  Leo said.  His voiced cracked as emotion built up in him.  It was killing him to see her this way.  

"I have no clue how to fix this Leo.  Have you tried bringing the girls in?  Maybe they can snap her out of this."  Phoebe suggested.  

"She won't look at them.  She just buries her head under the blankets.  The girls don't know what happened to their mother.  How can I tell them but at the same don't they deserve to know?"  Leo was now in tears as her talked.  

"I don't think you should tell them Leo.  They are young and I don't think that Piper will stay like this forever.  As soon as they get her back they will forget."  Paige reassured Leo that they had done the right thing in not telling the girls about the baby.  Deep down Leo was thankful that he and Piper had decided to wait to tell the girls about the baby in the first place.  How would they have explained this to them if they had?  He had no clue.  

"What about talking to her fertility doctor?  She must deal with this in other couples.  Maybe she will have some suggestions?"  Phoebe suggested. 

At the same time the adults were downstairs talking about what to do Melinda was listening at the top of the stairs.  She didn't really understand what they were talking about but she knew it was about her mother and she knew that her mother was very sad.  She decided that maybe her mom just needed a hug and went towards her parent's room.  Melinda slowly opened the door.  She could see the top of Piper's head under the covers.  She quietly walked over to the opposite side of the bed, lifted the sheets and looked for her mother.  

"Mommy?"  She saw as Piper quickly turned her head away from the little girl.  Her mother's face was red and it looked like she had been crying.  Melinda lifted the covers a little higher and crawled under them.  "Mommy please look at me.  I love you."  Piper said nothing but started to cry again.  She knew she was harming her children but she couldn't bring herself to look at her eldest daughter.  "Maddy thinks you're mad at us.  Are you mad at us?"  _How could I hurt them so much?  Turn around Piper at face what you do have._  Piper thought.  She didn't move for another minute or so but finally she turned towards Melinda.  Tears running down face she pulled the little girl close to her.  They stayed together until Melinda fell asleep.  

Downstairs Leo had decided that it would be a wise move to talk to Dr. Hughes about Piper and made an appointment for the next day.  

[The next morning]

"Hello Mr. Wyatt.  What can I do for you today?"  Dr. Hughes said coming into her office where Leo was sat.  

"Well as you know we lost the baby."

"Yes I am sorry about that."

"Thank you.  My problem is not myself but Piper.  She is not handling this well.  In fact she's not handling it at all. She hasn't spoken to our girls or to myself in days.  I am worried about her."

"Mr. Wyatt these things take time.  Everyone handles the loss in different ways.  Some just retreat."

"But this is different.  I have never seen her like this.  She has pulled away from me before but never the girls.  Do you have any suggestions on how to pull her through?"  Leo asked.  

"It's an individual thing.  She may just need time.  I do have to ask you though are you still planning on having a baby?"  Dr. Hughes asked pulling out her file on Piper.  

"I really don't know.  I haven't exactly talked to her about this yet.  I still want to and I think deep down Piper will still want to as well.  I just have help her past the loss first."

"In that case I think it would be a wise move for her to get pregnant right away.  The longer she is allowed to stew over this the less she will want to do it.  Plus it will give her something new to live for and that can be a very powerful force."

"I hear what you are saying but I can't magically get her pregnant.  She won't even look at me let alone touch me."  Leo said.

"I want you to try a few things Mr. Wyatt."  Dr Hughes said.  She went on to explain what she meant.  

[Back at the manor]

Leo had left for some appointment.  Piper wasn't really paying attention to what he had told her before he left.  The only thing she knew that for the first time in weeks she was alone with the girls.  Although Leo had set them up with a movie she still had to keep her eye on them.  However she still hadn't left her room.  She stood at the door with her hand on the knob for too long to keep track of.  

_Why can't I face them?  Open the door and go downstairs.  _

Piper turned back towards her bed and sat back down.  She buried her face into her pillow.  Tears streaming down her face once again.  She hadn't noticed the golden lights filling her room.  The lights started to fade and left behind the form of someone she knew all to well, Grams.  With her head still in the pillow she didn't see Grams approaching the bed.  It wasn't until Grams sat down on the bed beside her that Piper lifted her head and noticed someone else was in the room.  

"Grams?"  Piper said through her tears.  "But you're real.  You're not glowing."

"I know sweetie.  I thought you could use a hug."  She reached over and pulled Piper into her arms.  Piper continued to cry on Grams' shoulder.  Grams hugged her for a few minutes before saying anything else.  "Piper we need to talk."  Piper sat up and looked at Grams.  She handed Piper a tissue to wipe her eye with.  "You need help dealing with this Piper.  I know what you are going through."

"How can you Grams?  You never lost a child."

"Actually that is not completely true.  Before I had your mother I had a miscarriage.   Was five months pregnant and she died."

"Grams?"  Piper had never heard any of this before.  

"Yes.  I went into what I thought was labour early very early.  She was still born.  She was only the size of my hand.  I could believe it.  My first baby died.  She died inside of me."

"Oh Grams I am so sorry."  Piper paused for a minute.  "Why didn't you ever tell us this?"

"I couldn't darling.  Only your grandpa knew.  I got pregnant with your mother almost right after I had the miscarriage.  Your grandfather insisted that we try again but he didn't know how to help me through it.  So it was up to me."

"I don't think I can.  I feel like . . . "

"Like your body let you down.  Like if you can't protect your children inside the womb how can you protect them once they are born."

"Exactly.  I feel like I can't talk to Leo about this.  How can he understand?  He didn't kill our child."  Piper broke into tears again. 

"Piper you didn't kill you baby.  These things happen.  I had to deal with it and so do you.  Your girls need you.  And you can get through this."  

"How?"  

"You start by getting off this bed and going downstairs to them.  Than take it one day at a time.  You are a terrific mother will always protect those girls."  Piper smiled slightly and started to get off the bed.  She stopped and turned back towards Grams.  

"How did you feel about having another baby so close to the one you lost?"

"It was the best move I ever did.  Your mother gave me something to look forward to everyday.  After she was born I still missed the other baby but I also knew that if she had been born your mother might not have been.  And then I wouldn't have my beautiful charmed ones."  She leaned over and kissed Piper on the forehead.  "I can't imagine not having you.  Trust me this was for the best.  There is a reason for everything."

'Thank you Grams.  For everything."  Piper hugged her again.  She lifted herself off the bed and headed towards the door.  She stopped and turned back to Grams.  But she had left.  Piper saw the golden sparkles leaving the room.  "I love Grams."  She whispered.

She climbed down the stairs still unsure of herself and her mothering abilities.  She was also scared that her girls would be angry with her.  She slowing turned the corner and watched her girls from the doorway of the sunroom.  The three of them were sitting on the floor all glued to the movie that Leo had gotten out for them.  Melinda saw her standing there and smiled.  Piper crept across the room and sat on the couch behind them.  Leo had gotten Dumbo out for them to watch.  They didn't get to watch too much T.V. so he knew that it would keep them busy if Piper couldn't handle being around them.  Piper looked up to the movie and started to cry.  The scene with Dumbo and his mom was on.  Baby Mine was playing in the background and the pictures of the baby animals with their mothers flashed across the screen.  Piper was not just sobbing like she had been doing for so many days she was crying so hard that her whole body shook under the force.  She couldn't catch her breath and started to gasp for air.  All of the girls turned around to see what was happening to their mother.  Makayla started to cry and Maddy trying to comfort her gave Makayla a hug.  Soon Maddy was crying as well.  Only Melinda seemed to have control over herself.  Just then the front door opened.  In a panic Melinda went to see who it was.  Leo was just hanging his coat up when the little girl came running into his arms.

"Melinda what's wrong?"  Leo asked with a deep concern in his voice.

Melinda broke down in Leo's arms and tried to talk but her little voice was cracking with each word.  "Mommy, ………… She came downstairs……………we were watching Dumbo……………Mommy……..is crying."  Leo could only get bits and pieces of the story because Melinda was so upset.  With her still in his arms he went into the sunroom to see what she was trying to tell him.  He walked into the room to see his wife curled up in the fetal position on the couch and his two younger daughters crying in each other's arms on the floor beside her.  He put Melinda down on the ground and bent to her level.  

"Melinda I needed you to do something for me."  She nodded still crying.  "I need you to take your sisters to Aunt Phoebe's."

"No daddy"  She reached back up into his arms.  

"Yes Melinda.  I need to help mommy but I can't do that with you kids here.  Please take your sister's hands and orb them to Phoebe's."  The little girl looked directly into his eyes and he could tell that she was scared to death.  "I promise that mommy will be okay.  Now go sweetie."  She nodded her head slightly and Leo wiped her tears away.  Melinda let go of Leo, went to her sisters and orbed out.  

I cry and you comfort me 

_I'm lost and you hear my scream_

_So it's hard to watch you falling _

_When you run so deep in me _

_You live in me_

He looked at her and his insides tore.  It was killing him to see her like this.  

Gonna stand by your side now 

_Let me kiss all your tears away_

_You can stay in my arms now _

_And I know I can make you believe again_

He turned the T.V. off and went to her side.  He gently picked her up and slowly climbed the stairs to their room.  'I shouldn't have left her with them' was all he thought.  Once up stairs he placed her on the bed and moved to her side.  

"Piper talk to me."  She didn't say a word.  "I can help.  I want to help.  Please trust me."

I walk but you can run through fire 

_I search for reasons and baby you inspire _

_But I know somebody hurt you _

_And I know you really need a friend_

_Well you can take my hand_

"Leo I love you."  She whispered through her tears.  

"I love you too.  Please Piper tell me."

"I let her die."  She started to cry harder again.  He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could.

Gonna stand by your side now 

_Let me kiss all your tears away_

_You can stay in my arms now _

_And I know I can make you believe again_

"Oh Piper you did not.  You are the best mother our girls could wish for."

"No Leo.  She was inside of me and she died.  How can I ever protect them from the outside world if I can't protect them when they are still in me?"

"Piper there was nothing that could have saved her.  It wasn't her time.  We can try again.  I know that we are meant to have this baby but it wasn't her."  He was now in tears as well.  "You did nothing wrong.  You know as well as I do that everything happens for a reason.  We need to move on.  The girls need you."

"I feel like I let them down."

"Piper they didn't even know about the baby.  The only way you could let them down is if you don't pull through.  Lean on me Piper because they need you.  I can be your strength."

So when you're feeling like you can't go on Don't you know 

_You never walk alone no_

_And you live in me_

Gonna stand by your side now 

_Let me kiss all your tears away _

_You can stay in my arms now _

_And I know I can make you believe again_

"Please just trust me Piper.  I love you with all my heart.  I want to help you through this.  Do you still want to have a baby?"

"I don't know if I can.  What if it happens again?"

"It won't."

"Leo you can't promise me that."

"Piper I know in the pit of my stomach that we are meant to do this.  It won't happen again.  And I think deep down you want this still."

"I want it more than anything else.  Please just tell me that everything will be fine." 

"I promise everything will be perfect Piper.  You will see."

I'm gonna stand, stand by your side 

_Kiss all your tears away tonight_

_I'm gonna stand, stand by you side_

_Make you believe again_

_I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling again_

She smiled and looked into his eyes.  He knew what she wanted and he knew how to give it to her.  He pulled her against his chest.  Gently he stroked her hair as she relaxed into his arms.  He bent his head down and started to kiss her neck.  Slowly he left a trail of warm kisses along her check bone and up to her ear.  She let her head fall back and breathed in deeply to take in every sensual sensation he was causing in her.  He moved his hand to her thigh and lifted her onto his lap.  Holding her as tight as he possibly could.  Slowly and passionately he slid his lips to meet hers.  Capturing hers within his he explored very surface of her mouth.  A kiss so deep they could feel their souls merging.  Knowing that the girls were at Phoebe's he processed to massage her arms, neck and shoulders with his soft, strong hands.  Letting his hands fall to her sides he grabbed at the edges of her shirt and drew it over her head.  Her hair rose above them, stuck within the shirt, and cascaded over the two of them.  She turned to face him taking his lips into hers once again.  He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and delicately unhooked the back.  She allowed it to slide off her arms and tossed it across the room.  Still lip locked with Leo she moved her hands along his chest and tugged at the edges of his shirt.  He wore his typical flannel shirt over a white t-shirt.  He shrugged off the flannel and went to help Piper lift his other one off as well.  Breaking their kiss for mere seconds he tossed his shirt in the same direction Piper's had gone.  He replaced his hands on her moving them up and down her back while she pulled him into her even more.  Her arms wrapped around his head and neck.  He moved his hands from her back to her front.  Running his fingers along her stomach she shivered under his tickling touch.  He lowered them and unhooked her belt buckle and the buttons of her jeans.  She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.  

  
"We can't do this Leo"

"Yes we can." He started to kiss her again and again she pulled away.  "Piper we need to do this.  Trust me please."  He whispered.  Piper nodded and they resumed their kiss.  Each nip and peck made every inch of her body tingle.  She knew Leo was right they needed this.  He continued to cover her front and let her undo his pants as well.  Leo slid down the backboard of the bed, taking Piper with him.  He rolled over lying on her back.  Sitting up slightly he removed her pants and his as well.  Starting at her toes he softly kissed his way up her body from the end of her toes to her fingertips.  Pausing at her stomach.  Soon he thought they might have a life in there.  Piper moaned deep in her throat with each kiss.  Leo knew that he was finally getting her to relax and even just for a short while forget all their troubles.   Carefully using his two index fingers he slid off her panties and tossed them aside.  Piper placed her hands on the side of Leo's face and pulled him back up to her.  She wanted him with her and as much as she was enjoying the full body massage she wanted them to be together.  Tenderly yet full of passion they completed their search for the powerful ecstasy they both had so much desire for.  Afterwards the couple stayed in bed for most of the afternoon.  Leo made sure to phone Phoebe and inform her that Piper was fine.   

 [The next morning]

The girls had stayed at Phoebe's house most of the evening but Leo had picked them up after they had fell asleep.  They were in the back yard playing.  Piper was busying herself in the kitchen making dinner for the girls.  She couldn't keep her mind off last night.  For some reason it was the most perfect night they had had in a long time.  She could remember every little touch, every caress, and every soft word spoken.  Piper was so lost in her memories of last night that she didn't notice Leo enter the kitchen.  He wrapped his arms around and without a word she knew instantly that it was Leo.  His sweet scent and warm embrace made her tingle all over again.  

After a minute of silence he finally broke from her.  "So what did you do today?"

"Well I called the doctors office and made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"What for?"  He asked sitting down on a stool across the island from her.  

"I have to get my prescription filled for the fertility drugs."  She said sarcastically.

"I am not so sure we should be taking that route again."

"What?  How can you say that Leo?  I though you wanted a baby?"  Her happy memories were slipping away.

"I do. But I remember how horrible it was for you when you were taking them before and I don't want you to have to go through that again."  Leo wasn't sure why she was getting so angry with him.  After all he was just thinking about her.

"I don't care Leo.  It worked last time.  Okay so we lost that baby but that had nothing to do with the drugs.  Leo I refuse to wait months and months when two simple pills a day can get me pregnant in a few weeks."

"Piper I am only thinking of you.  I wasn't so sure it was a good idea the first time.  I went along with it because I didn't really know what would happen and because you wanted to so much."

"So what's different?  I still want this.  In fact I want it more now.  I don't care about the side effects as long as I get pregnant."

"The difference is that I know what it was like and how horrible they made you feel.  Piper I am sorry but I refuse to let you do this."   Their volume was getting louder and louder with each word said.  Leo was glad that the girls were outside and couldn't hear them.

"You refuse!  You are refusing to let ME take some stupid pill so WE CAN HAVE A BABY."

"Yes I am.  Piper this is for your own good."

"My own good!  What are you my father?"

"Piper all I mean is that I don't want you to be in any pain.  I can't bear seeing you sick all the time."

"So you don't want me to take them because it will cause YOU pain seeing me sick? So than does this mean that you don't want to even have a baby anymore?"

"NO I want to have a baby just as much as you do."

"Apparently not!!!"  Piper could feel the anger boiling up in her. 

"YES I DO!  I just don't want to lose you in the process and if that means it takes longer than so be it."

"You don't want to lose me?  Well you just did."  She grabbed her purse and keys off the hooks in the kitchen and stormed out.  "The girls need to eat in half an hour."  She yelled back before the door slammed shut.  She climbed into her new Jeep and pulled out of the driveway without even saying goodbye to the girls.  

She drove to the end of the street, to the end of neighbourhood, past P3 and onto the highway.  She was so blinded by her anger that she didn't realize she was on the highway until it was too late.  

_I charged out on that interstate in a great big huff _

_The fight we had just made me feel I had enough_

_I felt like driving anywhere that left you far behind_

And I hated you at exit 59 

'How can he be so stubborn?  I can't believe him.  It's not like I want to be sick and sore but what choice do I have?  I mean I am 38 freakn' years old.  It's not like I have the time to waste.  Plus so I'm crabby for a few months.  Big deal he better get used to it because once I am pregnant morning sickness will take over and like I like that.  How dare he?'

_I passed the cars, I passed the trucks, I passed them all_

_Saw you sitting home just waiting for my call_

_But my angry heart would not allow an ounce of sympathy _

It was could as ice at exit 63 

The more she drove the more upset she get.  Speeding passed every car and truck.  She watched as she passed them in the rearview mirror.  'I had better not get a speeding ticket.  If I do HE will be paying for it.  Oh I forgot he has no money.  What's new I guess I will always be the breadwinner in the house.  I work, I take care of the children and the house and he does nothing!  And to top it off he wants to take his time getting me pregnant.  Give it break Leo I want it NOW.  I mean how many guys would actually want to drag it out. On the other hand I guess it will be more fun for him if we do take OUT time.  He will get to play more.'  Piper was yelling at herself in the Jeep.  Surely anyone she passed must of thought she was crazy.  

Piper took a deep breath as she realized that she was yelling at no one.  'Okay, chill out Piper.  The whole population of San Francisco now thinks your crazy.  What about that crack he made about it being for my own good.  I am not one of the children and how cliché.  Oh my gosh!  I didn't even say good-bye to the girls.  The girls?  I didn't have the strength to play with them before.  Is it fair to them?  And Phoebe and Paige?  No I can't wait.  Wasn't he just telling me last night that it would be better if I got pregnant right away?  Now he wants to wait.  Well not wait but also not take the drugs.  But still I could be in hell for a few weeks or be depressed for god knows how long.  This is too confusing.'

_With every passing mile the question seemed to grow _

_Who was right and who was wrong and who's to know? _

_My anger turned to sorrow as my tears began to pour_

_What a tangled mind at exit 84_

She was coming to the city limits.  As the sign whizzed by saying 'Los Angles 350 miles' she started to wonder exactly where she was going.  'It doesn't matter.  I just can't go home.'  The scenery changed from homes and buildings to the steady beat of fields against the ocean shore.  He is right about one thing.  We didn't need them for the girls.  They came on their own time.  Maybe that is why I lost the other baby.  I pushed destiny to much and it took her away from me.'  Piper began to cry for the children she had and the one she lost.  It really hadn't been to long ago.  'Why am I wanting to put myself in the position to lose another child?  I couldn't bear it.  If it happened again I just don't think I am strong enough to handle another death in the family.  Let alone a child's, my child's.  Okay Leo if this is what you want.  The gods are trying to tell us to take it slow.  She was lost because of me and even though I want a child now I don't want them to take her away as well.'  She wiped the tear from her eyes and put on her sunglasses.  

_The city slowly faded into farms and fields_

_The world took on a different point of view_

_I loosened up my grip around that steering wheel _

_And I wondered if you were sorry too_

'How could I have been mean to him?  I know he was just concerned for me and I totally blew it out of proportion.  He must hate me.'  The roads were fairly quiet for this time of day but Piper was glad about that the last thing she needed was to be stuck in traffic.  

_I rolled the window down at exit 91_

_Felt the cool wind blowing through my hair_

_I saw the crimson light embrace the setting sun_

_And suddenly I wished you were there_

_I couldn't wait to stop and find a telephone _

_To call you up and tell you I was coming home_

_Funny how a ribboned road can make you change your mind_

_And I loved you at exit 99_

She reached over to her purse to grab her cell phone.  But she soon realized that in her haste to get out of the house she hadn't grabbed it.  'I had better stop soon.  He will be getting worried.'  She looked down at the clock.  'Over and hour I have been gone.  By the time I get home the girls will be in bed.'  She took the next exit but it was another fifteen minute before she found a phone.  She pulled into a gas station and turned the car off.  She looked in the mirror and tried to clean the tearstains off her face before she went into the store.  She made her way over the pay phone and was glad to see that it was at the back of the store.  She didn't really want the cashier to over hear her conversation.  She dialed.  The phone rang only once before Melinda answered.

"Hello."  She said in her sweet voice.  It was enough to make Piper start to cry again.  

"Hi sweetie.  It's mommy."

"Mommy."  She yelled into the phone.  "Where are you?  Why did you leave?"

"I just needed to go for a drive honey.  I am coming home.  Can you please put daddy on?"

"Sure.  I love you mommy."  Piper allowed another tear to fall.  "Daddy, mommy is on the phone."  Piper could hear Melinda yelling for Leo at the other end of the phone.  It took a few minutes before Leo picked up the phone.  

"Hi.  Sorry Makayla was in the bathroom and I didn't want to leave her."

"That's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I am Leo.  I am so sorry.  I know you only wanted what was best for me."  

Leo could tell in her voice that she was crying.  "I am sorry too.  Whatever you want I will do.  Please just come back."

"That's why I was phoning.  To tell you that I was on my way.  Leo I don't to take the drugs.  Maybe that is why we lost the other baby.  It was too soon.  I pushed her to much."

"Oh don't say that Piper.  It just wasn't her time.  You will see we will have a baby soon."

"I don't know Leo.  I have this feeling that this is going to be a long road."

"One we will take together.  Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No stay with the girls.  I still need to have some time to think about this.  I love you so much."

"I love you too Piper.  With all my heart."

"I gotta go Leo.  The phone card is just about to run out.  I'll see you in an hour and half okay."

"Okay.  I will put the girls in bed for you.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Bye."  She hung up the phone and paused for a minute before heading back to the front of the store.  She bought herself a coffee and muffin and headed back to the car.  

An hour and half later she pulled into the driveway.  Leo was sitting on the front porch waiting for her.  He stood up when he saw her but didn't go to her.  She slowly moved around the front of the Jeep and up the steps.  Steadily she moved towards him.  She let her purse fall to the ground.  He still didn't move a muscle.  A slight smile came across her face as she through her arms around his neck pulling him to her and capturing his lips in hers.  He welcomed her lips with unabated love.  Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer only made the passion grow deeper.  

Under this midnight sky 

_With you here by my side_

_There's nothing that I could hide_

_You know me better than anybody else_

"Well welcome back."  Leo said pulling away slightly.

"Shh.  Don't say a word.  Just orb."  She whispered in his ear.  He obeyed with a swirl of warm comforting lights.  

A moment later they arrived in their bedroom.  The room was only lit by the moonlight coming through their window.  They held tight to each other.  Piper had her head resting on his chest.  A gentle sway came over them as if they moved to the rhythm of their hearts.  Piper felt completely secure within his arms and she started to wonder why she had gotten so angry with him earlier.  She knew that she would never be able to live without him.  All they had faced together and she almost through it away.  

Leo took a deep breath thankful that she was once again in his arms.  He never wanted to be without her for a second.  And although he had faith that she would return home he also had not seen her that upset in a long time.  He moved his hands from her back to her shoulders and removed the jacket that she wore.  Although it had been a chilly evening waiting on the porch for her he had not put on any extra layers and was thankful that he haven't now.  He wanted this night to be all about her and he was going to take it slow.  She started to undress him but he stopped her.  He took his own shirt off and moved to remove her sundress.  Slowly and delicately he unzipped the side of the dress and she let it fall to the floor.  Unlike last night she wore no bra.  He almost instantly removed the rest of his clothing and lifted her to the bed.   

All of myself revealed 

_There's nothing I could conceal _

_My soul is yours to steal_

_Take me wherever you want to baby_

She allowed him to be in complete control.  He kissed her head to toe and the warm memories of the night before found their way back into her mind.  'How did I ever manage to find this perfect man?'  She thought as he created sensations through her body that made her moan with desire.  

'How did I ever find her?' He thought.  He knew that she was his forever more and that all the fights in the world could never tear them apart.

Baby I'm naked 

_So naked with you_

_Feels like the first time_

_I'm trembling, shaking_

_My heart's overtaken_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_All over again_

_Baby come and take__ me_

_'Cause I'm trembling, shaking_

_My heart's almost breaking _

_Baby I'm naked with you_

'Thank god he put the girls in bed.'  It had dawned on her that she hadn't stopped to check on them.  Leo quickly brought her back to him though by kissing her neck and sending shivers down her spine.  'How did he get so good at this?'  She wondered.

'How can she cause this reaction through to my soul with just a simple kiss?"

Baby when you're away 

_It's almost like I'm afraid _

_I only wanna stay_

_Caught up in these stolen moments_

_So let's lose ourselves in the night_

_Forget the world for a while _

_Make love till the morning light_

_Take me wherever you want to baby_

They made love all night long.  Each satisfying the other over and over again.  The fight they had seemed to drift into the night and without hesitation was forgiven.  Their only concern was each other and their only desire was completing the desire between them.

Baby I'm naked 

_So naked with you_

_Feels like the first time_

_I'm trembling, shaking_

_My heart's overtaken_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_All over again_

_Baby come and take__ me_

_'Cause I'm trembling, shaking_

_My heart's almost breaking _

_Baby I'm naked with you_

[Nine months later, December 2012]

"Piper push"

"AAHHHH!"  The doctors seemed to surround her.  Everyone was yelling at her to push while she was in the most uncomfortable state possible.  She had to concentrate and get this baby out of her.  She started to push again.  

"Okay Piper one more big push and she will be here."  The doctor said at the end of the table.  She pushed and pushed again.  Finally she felt the release as the baby came out.  Strangely she didn't hear the baby's cries as she usually did.  Fear suddenly set in.

"What's wrong?  Why isn't she crying?"  Piper demanded as she tried to look over the doctor's to see what was happening.  

"I'm sorry Piper but she's dead."  The doctor said.  

"No . . . . . . . . She can't be dead." 

"Piper."  She suddenly heard Leo's voice.  Soft and tender.

"No . . . . . Not again."

"Piper, Piper."  She could feel him shaking her shoulders.

"Leo No she's dead."

"Piper, Sweetie wake up.  Please it's only a dream."  Leo was sitting up in bed and gently trying t wake his sleeping wife as she screamed.  He was afraid that she would wake up the children again if he could get her to stop yelling.  Suddenly she shot up in bed, her hair was soaking wet and her whole body was shaking.  "Okay Piper, breath.  You had that dream again didn't you?"

She took several deep breaths and wiped her face off.  "Yes.  Every month Leo.  Every time I have the same dream and she's always dead."

"I know but it's only a dream."  He pulled her into his arms. 

"No it's not Leo.  It's like I have got Phoebe's premonitions.  Every night before I go to the doctors I have the same dream.  And every morning she tells me that I am not pregnant.  It's like an omen."  She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Piper I know what happens but trust me one time it will be different.  Maybe it will be tomorrow."

"No Leo I can tell I am not pregnant."

"Piper"

"Don't Piper me.  I know when I am and when I am not pregnant. Please I don't want to talk about this right now.  Just hold me okay."  He held her tight against him.  

[The next morning at the doctor's office]

"I'm not pregnant am I?"  Piper said as Dr. Hughes came back into the room. 

"No you're not.  I'm sorry Piper."  She said in her sympathetic voice.

"I knew it.  I am starting to give hope."

"Oh don't say that Piper.  You know there are other things I can give you to help you out."

"No I promised Leo.  He is kind of an old fashioned guy and wants to do this as natural as possible."  The news was truly no big surprise to Piper.  In fact she had become almost numb to these letdowns.  Once a month for the last nine months she had a doctors appointment.  After agreeing not to take the drugs anymore she had insisted that she get a professional pregnancy test done instead of relying on a home test.  She didn't want to question the results.

"Well if you are sure.  I guess I will see you next month."

"Yeah."  She got off the table and gathered her purse and coat together.  She usually came to these appointments alone now.  She couldn't handle seeing Leo's disappointment every time.  It was easier for her to tell him when she got home.  

[Five weeks later]

Piper was busy taking putting up the celebration for Lyanna's first birthday, which was just two days away.  Phoebe was out shopping for her and left Lyanna in Piper's care.  The youngest Halliwell was crawling around at Piper's feet.  A year had gone by.  Piper could hardly believe it.  What was even more difficult to believe was that Melinda her first baby was turning 10 years old.  She could remember everything, from her birth to her first scraped knee to her first crush.  She was no longer her baby.  She was quickly approaching womanhood and it broke Piper's heart to think that one day she would leave the manor.  Bound for school or a job or the love of her life.  Lost in the daydream Piper didn't see Leo orb into the room.  He bent down and picked Lyanna up off the floor.  She giggled in his arms and the sound woke Piper from her trance.  

"Oh hi.  Where did you come from?"  She said realizing that she was no longer alone. 

"Actually I came for Up There."  He said looking skyward.  

"What were you doing Up There?"  Piper asked with a puzzled look on her face.  He very rarely was Up There anymore unless the girls sent him on a fact-finding mission.  

"I need to talk you."

"I don't like the sounds of that."  She followed him into the living room.  He placed Lyanna in the playpen so she could escape.  He had a feeling that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.  Piper sat down on the couch and Leo joined her.

"They are sending me on a mission."  He said holding his breath

"Excuse me!  I thought there were to be no more missions.  I mean you haven't done anything that was not Charmed related in years now."

"I know but this is different.  I have no choice."

"Okay so go on the mission."  She paused for a second.  His face looked a lot guiltier than him having to go on just a mission.  "What aren't you saying?"  

He let out a huff of wind.  He knew this wasn't going to be that easy.  "This is not just an ordinary mission Piper."

"Okay."  He was dragging this out and she was starting to worry.

"I have to go away."

"For how long?"

"A month at least."  He shut his eyes waiting for the explosion.

"A month.  Leo you can't leave for a month."

"I have no choice Piper."

"Oh no you have a choice you always have a choice.  Leo where the hell are you going?"

"Las Vegas."

"You're going to Las Vegas?  Why?"

"Do you remember your dream about Prue?  How she said that our girls would not be the next Charmed ones."

She nodded her head "Get to the point Leo."

"Well she was right.  A new set of Charmed Ones are just about to come into their powers.  Only they are not being called the Charmed Ones.  That title belongs in the Warren family line.  These girls are nowhere near as powerful as you three are.  They are more like the filler 'Ones'.  They will take the evil fighting duties until the time comes that the true next Charmed Ones are revealed."

"So what are they being called?  You know what it doesn't matter.  Let me guess the Elders want you to be their whitelighter."

"Actually not really.  If that was the case I would be gone a lot longer than a month.  They have assigned other.  However he is very new to this power and is unsure.  I am going to guide him into becoming their whitelighter.  It seems that only I can properly train him."

"Why now Leo?  I mean what makes this time special that these girls are taking over for us?"

"I don't know Piper.  They won't tell me anything.  All I know is that I have to report to the Elders in an hour.  Than they will give me the details."

"Okay what are we supposed to do?  You have family and we are trying to get PREGNANT.  I can't exactly do that by myself."

"I know.  And I don't know"

"Leo we have been trying for a year.  A year.  I am not giving up this dream because some bimbos in Vegas need your help.  You can't go."

"Piper I have too."

"Well can you at least come home for the nights?"

"No.  If you remember when you first got your powers Demons at all times of the day.  I can't leave them alone."

"How are we supposed to have a baby with you in Vegas?  If we miss a month, I don't know Leo.  I have this feeling that it will happen soon but it can't if you're away."

"Piper it might do us some good if we took a break."  Piper's face dropped.  "Look all I am saying that we been working for this so long it feels more like a job than a pleasure."

"I can't believe you saying this."  Leo took her hands and sat her back down on the couch.

"Please Piper I will back as soon as possible.  I love you so much."

"No Leo don't do this.  Please stay."

"I have go."  He moved to kiss her and she turned her head.  He kissed her anyway and orbed out.  As soon as she felt him leave she lowered her head to her hands and started to cry.  Lyanna was standing up in the playpen watching Piper.  She had been silent throughout the whole argument.  She let out a soft whimper and Piper looked up.  She had completely forgot that Lyanna was in the room.  She got up, picked the little girl up out of the playpen and sat back down with her in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lyanna.  I guess I will never get another little baby like you."  The little girl cuddled into Pipers arms.  They stayed that way until Phoebe walked in the door twenty minutes later.

With her arms full of bags Phoebe pushes through the front door of the manor.  As she walked around the corner towards the living room she was shocked to see Piper crying with Lyanna in her arms.  She placed her bags down and moved over to Piper.  

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Piper looked up into Phoebe's eyes.  Lyanna realizing that her mommy was there crawled into Phoebe's arms.  

"We need to talk but first let's get Paige."  Piper said wiping her tear soaked eyes.  

"Just tell me Piper."   

"No I only want to explain it once.  Please call Paige."

Phoebe nodded and went into the kitchen with Lyanna to phone Paige.  Within minutes all three of the charmed ones were seated in the sunroom while Lyanna played on the floor.

"So Piper tell us."  Paige said impatiently.  She had been pulled away from the vacuuming which was something Paige hated and hated leaving it for later.  Her theory was to get the nasty work done right away so she could go out and fun.  

"Leo has been assigned a new mission."  Both Paige and Phoebe looked at Piper with a 'AND' look.  They knew Leo didn't really do whitelighter work anymore but a simple mission was hardly worth getting this upset about.  They knew that there had to be something more.  "It seems that we are being replaced.  A new set of Charmed Ones are just receiving their powers now and Leo has been ordered to help them adjust."

"What does this mean?  Is he gone for good?"  That thought made Piper shudder.  She couldn't imagine her life without Leo.  

"No they have been assigned a whitelighter but he apparently doesn't know much and needs help at the beginning."  

"Well is he going to be gone long?"  Paige asked.  Her mind was reeling with other questions like 'why now' 'what does this mean for us' and 'who the hell are these new witches that could dare replace the Charmed Ones' but she could see in Piper's eyes that Leo leaving was a more important question.

"He said a month or so."  Piper answered.

No one spoke for what seemed like hours but was really mere seconds before Phoebe asked the question that was in the back of all three of their minds.  "So what does this mean for you two and your quest to have another baby?"  That was it Piper broke down crying.  Phoebe moved to her side and gave her a long, tight hug. 

"I don't know.  He doesn't know."

"Piper I don't mean to sound to selfish here but why is this happening now?  I mean we have fought major battles before and won and not lost our title.  What has happened that has changed this now?"  Paige felt bad asking but it seemed to weird for her not too.

"Leo didn't know.  I think that the Elders know but he said that they aren't sharing any information.  I asked him the same thing.  I mean attacks happen but not too much anymore and there is nothing new going on that we would need the help."  She paused.  "Oh he said that we aren't losing our title.  Apparently these clicks in Las Vegas are not as powerful as we are and they are not being called the Charmed Ones.  That title belongs in the Warren Family line."

"So what are they being called and how can they take over if they are not strong enough?"  Paige was puzzled.  Nothing seemed to fit together like it usually did.   Something was missing.

"Actually I never got it out of him what their title is and I don't know.  It just makes no sense."  She had started to calm down again.

"Wait did you say Las Vegas?  These girls, the new . . . . . . what are supposed to called them?"  Paige and Piper shrugged.  "Live in Las Vegas.  The original Sin City.  That is going to be Demon central now?  How appropriate."  Phoebe said clueing into what Piper had said earlier.  

"Yep."  Was all Piper said.  

"I am sure that Leo will be home as soon as he can.  And just because he's not here now doesn't mean that you can keep trying when he gets back."  Paige said sitting down beside Piper and Phoebe.

"I know Paige but I have this feeling that it was going to happen soon."  

"I know sweetie."  Phoebe said pulling Piper into a hug again.  They talked about what was to come in their lives for a little while longer until the girls needed to be picked up from school.  

[Two weeks later]

Piper was sitting on her bed looking out at the tranquil star through her window.  Clutched in her hand was the most recent picture of her and Leo.  Slowly she traced the outline of their faces.  During the day she able to keep herself busy and not think about him too much but after the girls were in bed and the manor was silent he was all she could envision.  His soft sand blond hair and the way her held her.  Every night since he had left she had cried herself to sleep.  Tonight was different though.  Her tears had run out.  Truthfully she didn't know why she had cried herself to sleep.  It wasn't like he wasn't coming back.  She just missed him.  In the past two years he had rarely not been in the bed beside her.  She now realized that she couldn't sleep the whole night without him.  A few hours at most than she would be up.  The bed felt huge and even though it had been two weeks she still could not find that comfortable spot.  She had never realized how much she depended on him until now.  With heart heavy she flicked the light off and crawled under the covers.  She placed the picture on Leo's pillow beside her.  

"Where are you Leo?"  She whispered to herself.  Suddenly she felt a warm sensation flow over her.  She sat back up and turning the light back on she looked around the room.  But no one was there.  "Leo if you're there come out.  I need you."  She paused and nothing.  She lay back down and turned the light back out.  She was sure that she had felt his presence but he was nowhere in the room.  Just before she dozed off to sleep she mumbled, "I love you Leo."

[In Las Vegas]

Leo was lying on his hotel room bed.  He had decided to say off the strip because he didn't want any distractions.  He had to be listening at all times for any feeling of panic in his new charges. In his hand was the picture of Piper that he carried in his wallet.  HE could never leave her behind completely.  Thoughts about what he was missing flooded his mind.  The girls with their endless school stories or Piper and her daily battle at P3 or even what his sisters-in-law were up to, he was missing it all.  The thought of delaying Piper getting pregnant even more wrenching at his heart.  He hated to disappoint her but he truly had no say in the matter.  He couldn't manage to get any sleep.  The hotel bed seemed huge without her body beside his.  It dawned on him that they were truly a unit now.  Life without her even for a short while was agony.  Suddenly he felt a gentle and secure breeze pass over him and in the winds he heard a soft call.  'I love you Leo' he knew it was Piper and the warmth of air felt like her arms wrapped around him.  "I love you too Piper."  He whispered back.  

 [The next morning]

Piper was curled up on the couch in the sunroom with a cup of coffee.  The girls had long gone to school.  The manor was silent, too silent Piper thought.  

"Piper?"  It was Phoebe.  She had snuck in the backdoor with Lyanna toddling at her side.  The little one was walking but not very well.  Piper turned to see Phoebe.  

"Oh hi."  

"What's up?  You look deep in thought."  Phoebe said sitting on the couch at Piper's feet.  She pulled Lyanna up onto her lap.  

"Oh nothing."

"Having a crappy day?"  

"No, I just miss him."

"Leo?"  Piper gave her a duh look.  Who else would see miss.  

"So did you need something?"  Piper said changing the subject.

"Not really.  We at home doing nothing and I thought we could go out for lunch or something if you're not busy."  Phoebe asked.  Lyanna was playing with her dress.  She was Phoebe's little princess.  The spitting image of her mommy.  She had a slight curl to her hair, her mommy's huge, stunning eyes and Phoebe's petite frame.  Unlike Phoebe she was usually happy to play with herself.  She did like someone else in the room but would keep herself busy with whatever was in her reach.  Phoebe's second daughter Laura was the one who had received Phoebe's adventurous outgoing personality.  And Lilly was her father's daughter.  She was the balance, the one that kept everything in perspective.  She had her daddy' s eye for detail and his perfectionist demeanor.  

"I'd love to Phoebe but I have a doctors appointment at eleven."

"You're still going to the doctor?  Even with Leo out of town?"

"Yeah well he's only been gone two and half weeks."  Phoebe nodded.  "Plus it's such habit.  I can't miss it just because he is out of town.  I don't want to break the cycle."

"Well I can meet you afterwards of you want?"

"Actually I have a lot of work to get done at P3.  Why don't you call Paige?"  

Phoebe looked down at the ground as if she was hiding something.  "I already did."  She admitted.  "I'm sorry I didn't call you first but you have been so depressed recently and . . . . . . . ."

"Phoebe it doesn't matter."  Piper cut her off.  'Nice to know that my sisters think I am depressing' Piper thought.  "So what did she say?"

"She has a hair and manicure appointment.  Tonight is that policemen's ball thing.  Remember?"

"Oh yeah."  Piper had completely forgot.  Maybe her sisters were right she was depressing to be around.  She felt so bad that she had forgot the ball.  Paige was so excited about it.  "Well I had better get going.  I have to stop by the bank before I go t the appointment."  Piper said getting up and leaving the room. 

"So I guess it's just me and you kiddo.  What do you want to do?"  Phoebe tickled Lyanna on the tummy and the little one giggled.  

[Later that day]

Piper was in her Jeep stopped at a stoplight.  She was on her way to P3 after the doctor's appointment.  Once again the tests had come out negative.  It was no surprise to Piper but every time she had a no another piece of hope fell off her shoulders.  She lost in daze.  Without even noticing the light change she hit the gas when it turned to green.  She was moving and reacting on autopilot.  Not aware of where she was she passed the turn to the club.  She continued to follow the road, which was leading her to the edges of town.  When she passed the sign announcing the town and it's distance she clued in that she had been driving in the completely wrong direction.  

_Oh well.  I could use a nice drive._

She continued to drive having no clue where she was going.  The miles grew and the clock ticked.  She glanced down at the clock and realized that the girls would have to be picked up from school in hour.  She would never make it home in time.  Rummaging in her purse she finally found her cell phone and dialed Phoebe's number.  

"Phoebe hi.  I need a favor.  Can you pick the girls up from school?"

"Sure why?"  Phoebe said on the other side of the phone.

"I can't get home for a few more hours."  She had no idea what to tell her.

"Okay I will the girls to my place.  Just come over when you get home."  Phoebe paused.  "So how was the doctors?"

"Negative."

"I'm sorry Piper.  I am sure it will happen soon.  Don't give up."

"Yeah.  Thanks Pheebes I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Piper hung up barely hearing Phoebe say good-bye.  She knew she had to get home but for some reason didn't turn around.  The countryside whizzed by her as the distance grew.  The landscape flew by but yet she never seemed to get any closer to the horizon.  She pulled over at a gas station to fill up.  Still having no clue as to where she was going she asked the attendant what the next major city was.  

"Well madme you're just outside of Bakersfield than it's Barstow and really the next stop after that is Las Vegas."  The clerk replied.

Las Vegas I am headed to Las Vegas? 

"How long are we talking to get to Las Vegas?"  

The clerk looked up from the table where he was ringing in her order.  "I'd say you got a good 300 miles to go.  Who knows four maybe five hours.  How long ya been on the road already?"  Her whole body was drained of energy and she could imagine how that made her look.

"I left from San Francisco at 1:00.  So 6 hours."  The clerk looked shocked.  Truthfully Piper was shocked herself.  She paid for the gas, a map and the snack food she had picked up while in the store and handed back out to the Jeep.  _Well I've come this far I'd might as well go the distance._

Twenty minutes from the station her cell phone rang.  It took her a minute to find it buried under the food and map on the passenger seat.  

"Hello."

"PIPER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"  Phoebe shouted on the other end.  

_Oh dam it!_  She had forgot to phone Phoebe again.  

"UMMM Half way to Las Vegas."

"WHAT?"  

"Phoebe please calm down."

"Piper I have been worried sick.  I figured you would home by dinnertime at the latest.  It's now 7:30 and your girls are washed, feed and Makayla is already asleep.  I called the club, the manor and I even tried your cell phone but it keep saying that you were out of range."

"I'm so sorry.  I didn't even realize where I was going until a half an hour.  But it makes sense Phoebe.  I have to go to him."

"Piper you don't even know where he staying."  Her voice had calmed down and was almost sad.  

"Look Phoebe I was on my way to the club and passed the turn without noticing.  Than I started to follow the highway and it has changed into other highways and I had no clue where I was until I stopped for gas.  I mean it's dark outside now and I didn't even notice the sun set."

"Piper what are saying?"

"I'm saying that I am following my instincts or my heart or my destiny Phoebe.  I don't know but I know I can't turn around now.  Will you just watch the girls for the night, please?  I need to be with him."

"Fine.  But you call me when you get there, promise."

"I will Phoebe.  Say goodnight to the girls for me, will you?"

"Of course.  I love you Piper.  Be careful."  Phoebe sighed.  She knew that there was no fighting this.

"I love you too.  Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned the radio on.  With a destination in place her mind raced with possibilities.  She knew that even after she got to Vegas finding him there was not going to be easy.  She thought about how she would surprise him, how she could bribe the front counter into giving her his key, what his face would look like when she opened the door and fell into his arms.  The exhaustion of the day was slowly melting away as the excitement built inside her.  Than curiosity snuck in.  What did make her miss the turn and than take every right one after that, what was bringing her to him?  Her mind continued to wander and the thoughts were causing her to heat up.  _ I don't think that I can last another four hours.  _

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
_

******************************************

Back in Vegas Leo was just settling into his hotel room for the night.  _How pathetic __8:30__ and I am ready for bed.  I wonder what Piper is up to?  _He got undressed and handed for the shower.  He grabbed the clock/radio from the desk and brought in the washroom with him, flipped it on and climbed in.  He could recognize the soft warm voice of Aaron Neville as the radio hummed away

_I can her heartbeat from a thousands miles_

_And heavens open up every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that is where I belong_

_And running through her like a river strong_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

All of a sudden the images of Piper flashed through his mind.  Their wedding day, each kiss before and after, the birth of their babies all visions of her.

_She has a fine sense of humor when I'm low down_

_And I'm coming to her when the sun goes down_

_Takes away my troubles, takes away my pain_

_Takes my heartaches in the nights like these_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Her face when he told her that he was leaving, the tears it caused.  The vision of her dreams of a baby being crushed. 

_And I need her in the daytime, I need her_

_And I need in the night, I need her_

_And I want to glove my arms around her_

_Kiss another, kiss another time_

He thought of their reunion and how he was going to make it up to her.  Still without an ounce of soap on his body he slide down the shower walls and with the water showering his face he drifted even farther into the dream of their coming together.  

_When I'm returning from so far away_

_Gives some sweet loving to brighten my day_

_And it makes me righteous and it makes me whole_

_And it makes me mellow right down to my soul_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives love, love, love, love, crazy love_

************************************

She had heard this a hundred times.  It seemed so old now but does Celine Dion ever really go off the charts?  She blasted the radio and sang along with the music.  The while time with images of her busting into Leo's room and together having the best night of their lives.  

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  
What in this world  
Keep us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of your heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
_

As she sang she wondered what kept them together after all these years.  They each lead very stressful lives yet they seemed to ground each other.  She knew in her heart that he missed her just as much.  

  
_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you I drove all night...  
to hold you tight_

9:00, 9:30, 10:00, 10:30, 11:00 finally she was pulling into the city limits.  _Okay fate take me to him._  She silently prayed that something would force her to go in the right direction.  And as if someone else took the wheel from her she instantly turned off of the strip and towards a group of smaller hotels.  Most had outside halls and were no more than four stories unlike their mother hotels that towered over the desert sands.  Past one then another and another.  She stopped at a light and instinctively turned right.  Even farther away from the lights and glimmer of the city and deeper into the suburbs of Las Vegas she drove.  Another left and right and into a driveway of a small but quite nicely decorated motel.  She was actually glad that her husband had decided to stay at a smaller hotel.  She would have a much easier time getting in.  _Those big ones are like fort knocks_, she thought.   _First phone Phoebe than jump in bed._

After talking to Phoebe and checking on the girls she headed for the front desk.  She let a small chuckle out as she saw the only two people there were a sweet older couple.  She could tell they married and had likely worked at the hotel their whole lives.  

"Can I help Madame?"  The gentleman asked.  

"Actually I hope so.  I am looking for my husband.  Leo Wyatt, is he staying here?"  She said approaching the counter.  

"Well I can't really give that information out."  He answered.  

"Oh please.  You don't understand I have been driving for nearly eleven hours.  I have to see to him."

"Herald we can at least tell her if he is here or not."  The lady said pushing him aside.  "His name was . . ."

"Leo Wyatt.  He likely checked in around the 22nd or 23rd of January."

"Yes I have a Mr. Wyatt staying here.  He is in room 206.  You can use the phone over there to call him."

"Actually I was wondering could you please let me in his room.  I want to surprise him."  The man instantly shook his head.  Piper could tell that he was going to be no help so she focused her best sad eyes on his wife.  His wife gave her a slight smile.

"Meryll we can't do that and you know we can't."  He said in a very strong voice.

Turning her attention to him she broke down on the counter.  "I know that you are not supposed to sir but please we have been apart for two and half weeks.  He had business that couldn't wait."  The man shook his head again.  "Madame I beg you.  We have been trying to have a baby for over a year.  I fear with him gone we will never get the chance.  I must get into his room.  Please."

"Okay daring."

"Meryll!"  He demanded.

"Oh you hush up."  She swatted at her husband and programmed a new key for Piper.  "We could never have children.  I know how you must feel."

"Thank you so much."  

"Can Herald here help you with your bags?"

"I don't have any.  I didn't know I was coming until I was here."  Herald walked away in a huff.  Obviously he couldn't believe what his wife had just done.  

"Don't mind him darling.  He really is a sweetheart."

Piper thanked her again and headed for the stairs.  _No elevator, good thing I don't have any bags.  Okay 201, 203, 205, there 206._  She leaned her ear to the door but she heard nothing.  She hoped he was inside but also hoped he wasn't so she could properly prepare for him.  She listened again and could hear him softly snoring.  _Dam.__  Oh well at least he is asleep.  _She looked up and down the hall.  There was not a soul in sight.  She quickly pulled a brush and mirror out of her purse.  Brushed her hair and touched up her lipstick.  A thought came into her mind.  The parking lot had looked fairly deserted.  _I wonder how many people are on the floor?  I can't believe I am thinking this._  She quickly slipped her shoes off and her jacket.  _What the hell Piper go for it.  _  Her mind was screaming at her.  Leaning against the door and out of the hallway she quickly slipped the skirt and blouse off.  She was glad that he had choose a hotel with indoor halls and that she had decided to wear a camisole this morning inside of just a pain old bra.  She scooped her clothes up in one hand and with the other quickly but quietly she opened his door.  She was careful not to open it too far and let the hall light in.  As she didn't let it slam shut.  She softly placed her clothes and shoes on top of his suitcase, fixed her hair again and move towards the bed.  _What a sound sleeper.  No wonder he rarely got up for nighttime baby feedings. _ She delicately lifted the covers from her side of the bed.  He still didn't stir.  She climbed in and resting her head on her hand she softly reached over to his stomach and ever so gently traced circles on it until he started to stir.  His eyes fluttered open.  It surprised her that it didn't seem to surprise him that she was there.  

"Hi" he whispered.  "When did you get here?"  The corners of her mouth slowly lifted into a smile.  

"Twenty minutes ago maybe."

"How?"  He propped his head to meet hers.  

"Shhh."  She moved closer and closer until their lips were barely not touching.  Her smile grew and closing in on the space between them she poured everything that she had felt the whole way to him into a kiss that took their breath away.  His hands reached into her hair and pulled her into him even more.  She smoothly moved on top of him still lost their passion filled kiss.  It was clear to her that he had been dreaming of her as well.  His hands moved to her side and slid under her camisole.  Her delicate skin was the softest he had ever held.  Slowly he lifted her camisole above her head.  And breaking their kiss he stared at the sight of her body.  Perfectly proportioned in everyway.  Until this moment he truly didn't understand how much he had missed her.  Moving her hair to one side and letting it fall over his shoulder she bent back down to him and captured his lips within hers once again.  As her hands glided down his body, she could feel the desire growing in both of them.  Moving together as one person they made love for the rest of night completely satisfied in each other's arms. 

The next morning Piper was the first awake.  Her first thought was comfort.  His arms wrapped around her and his intoxicating smell were the most secure things she knew.  Her next thought was her girls.  She had left in such a hurry that she didn't even say good night to them.  _Thank god that Phoebe was able to look after them.  I am such a horrible mother.  I ditched my kids for the sake of hormones.  I have to get back to them right away. _

"Piper?"  Leo's gentle voice brought her out of her trance.  "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh Leo I am a horrible parent.  I just left the girls."  Tears started to build in her eyes.

"You are not.  They are fine.  I am sure that they hardly noticed."  He said pulling her closer to him. 

"Oh thanks.  I mean it Leo I think I should get home right away."

"Piper they will be at school all day.  I think we have time for breakfast."

"Yes but Leo it takes me nearly 11 hours to drove home."

"Piper calm down.  Let's go and have a shower and than I am taking you out to this wonderful restaurant for breakfast."  He climbed out of the bed and pulled Piper to her feet.  

A few hours later Piper was on her way home.  Her face was in total after glow.  Not only had Leo taken her to a great breakfast but they had also had the best shower of her life.  It was something about warm water and Leo soaking wet that totally turned her on.  Even though it was only one night it was totally worth the drive.  Leo had asked her to stay longer but the thought of her girls being without her another night was too much.  Sure she missed Leo but that night was enough to keep her satisfied for a few more weeks.  She phoned Phoebe and told her she was on her way home.  Around 11:00 at night Piper finally pulled into her driveway.  She immediately went over to Phoebe's and even though the girls were in bed had to wake them up.  They were very excited to see her especially Maddy.  She took them by their little hands and went home to the manor.  She sang all of them their song to put them back to sleep.  After tucking them in she couldn't help but think how perfect the last two days had been.  

[Three Weeks Later]

Phoebe was in her kitchen putting the finishing touches on Melinda's birthday present.  Her 10th birthday party was later that day.  Piper had decided to throw a big party to try and make up for Leo not being able to get there.  Phoebe placed the last piece of tape on the package and heard someone at the front door.  She moved to see who was there.  When she opened the front door Paige was standing there pale as a ghost.  Now Paige was usually pale to begin with but the only color in her face was her eyes.  They were red and blood shot.  Her face was almost gray.  

"Oh my God, Paige.  What is the matter?"  Phoebe was shocked to see Paige like that.

"I need to talk to you."  Paige whispered.   Phoebe took Paige's arm and led her into the living room.  Once Paige was seated Phoebe asked again.

"Paige you look like you saw a ghost.  What is wrong?"

"This."  Paige handed Phoebe a pregnancy test.  

"What's this?"  Phoebe asked taking the stick from Paige.  Her eyes widened in shock.  "Oh my God Paige you're pregnant."  Paige simply nodded.  "Okay so why are you so upset?"  She understood the surprise of it all but why this was such a bad thing.

"Phoebe I don't want another baby.  I decided that after I had Brooke.  I never imagined having three, let alone four."  Fear filled Paige's voice.  Here she had grown up an only child and although she was not anymore having her three girls made her very nervous at times.  She was constantly questioning herself about whether she was a good parent or not and always tried to give them as much one on one attention as she could.  

"Paige what are you saying?"  Phoebe was starting to get a little worried. 

"I am saying that I don't want this baby."  Paige answered.

"Oh Paige.  Give it time.  You only just found out.  I am sure that in a few days you will get used to the idea.  I did."  Phoebe dropped her head.  Clearly she was hiding something.  

"You got used to what?  When?"  Paige said realizing that Phoebe was possibly letting out a secret.  

"Paige I am pregnant too."  Phoebe said rather quickly.  She hadn't told a soul yet and was a little nervous in doing so.  

"You're what?"  Paige's face dropped.  

"Uhhmm.  I found out a few days ago."  She nodded.

"A few days ago?  Phoebe why didn't you tell me?"  Paige's voice went from fear to disbelief.  

"I haven't told anyone Paige."  She paused.  A thought had been on her mind since she found out that she was pregnant.  "There is someone you are forgetting about, someone that might not take the news well."

"Piper?"   Phoebe nodded.  "She's why you didn't say anything?"  Phoebe nodded again.

"Yes.  I mean Matt and I weren't even trying.  Trust me Paige I freaked out at first too.  I wanted another but not yet.  Lyanna is only a year old.  I at least wanted her out of diapers before I got pregnant.  But that is not an option now.  You will be fine.  Now Piper I am lost on that one.  I didn't want to say anything and now you're pregnant too.  This could kill her.  She has been trying to get pregnant for over a year now.  How the hell are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know Phoebe.  But I wish you had told me.  I know I could never have an abortion and I guess I am just freaking out here.  But now that I know you are too it makes it a little easier.  You have to promise to help me out.  I have no clue what do to do."  She gave Phoebe a little smile as some of her stress left her.  "So what do you think we should do about Piper?"

"I don't think we should tell her.  At least not right now."  Phoebe said.

"Well we can't hide it indefinitely.  She is going to find out.  In fact she usually figures it out first."  The color was starting to return to Paige's face.

"I know but we don't have to tell her for a few weeks.  Trust me Paige.  Let's just wait."  Phoebe and Paige stayed in the living room for a little while talking through what it was going to happen over the next nine months.  

A few days later Piper was sitting on a cold doctors table.  It was time yet again for her monthly check up.  Dr. Hughes was running behind but Piper didn't really mind.  Her thoughts were on last night.  Her dream of giving birth to a dead baby girl still haunted her waking thoughts.  Once again last night her mind was filled of sadness.  Although it was truly not surprising.  Leo still hadn't come home.  They had only had that one night in Las Vegas in the last month.  She hated the dream.  It was so real.  She could feel the pain of the labor and the release when the baby was out.  She felt herself panic and fear taking over.  She could feel her heart break the moment the doctors delivered the crushing news.  She could help but wonder if there would ever be a month where the dream did not sneak into her mind.  She heard the door to the exam room swing open and Piper gave Dr Hughes a small smile when she entered. 

"Hi Piper.  How are you feeling?"  Dr Hughes asked.

"Fine.  A little lonely, Leo still isn't home.  So I figure this is a pretty useless visit but I didn't want to cancel."

"That's fine.  I have some bad news.  The lab is down today.  So we will still do the tests as normal but I can't get you the results until tomorrow."  

"It's no problem.  I will be home all day tomorrow."  

They went through the series of tests and Piper got her stuff together.  On her way home her cell phone rang.  It took her a moment to find it and when she did she began to panic.  It was Melinda's school.  

"Hello."  She said.

"Hello, Mrs. Wyatt?"  A young lady's voice was on the other end.

"Yes what's wrong?"  She voice was getting quicker with every second.

"This is Ms. Delaney, the school nurse.  I have Melinda in my office."

"Tell me what is wrong."  Piper cut her off. 

"Everything is fine.  Melinda is very upset.  I think that you should come and get her."

"What is she upset about?" She started to calm down slightly.  At least she wasn't hurt.

"Something happened today and she doesn't really want me to tell you.  In fact she didn't even want me to call you but I can't send her back to class.  Are you able to come and pick her up?" 

"I am in my car right now.  I will be there in ten minutes."  Piper hung up the phone and sped up.  

Under ten minutes later she was pulling into the school parking lot.  She ran into the school and directly to the nurse's office.  Nurse Delaney met Piper at the door.  

"Mrs. Wyatt?"  Nurse Delaney asked.  

"Yes.  What happened?"  The nurse closed the door behind her and pulled Piper to the other side on the hallway.  

She paused before saying anything.  She knew that Melinda didn't want her to know but she also knew that Piper needed a heads up.  "Mrs. Wyatt it seems that your daughter has started her period."

Piper was shocked.  Of everything that she thought was happening that was nowhere on the list.  "Her period?  But she is only ten years old.  In fact she just turned ten last week."

"I know.  She is very young but it can happen at her age.  She already is starting to develop.  When it is this young usually there is a family connection.  Did you . . .?"

"No!"  Piper cut her off. In fact Piper had been the last to get anything. "But my sisters were all quiet young and all much more developed than I was.  And still are actually."

"She really didn't want me to tell you but I thought it would be best if you knew."

"Thank you.  Did she say why she didn't want to tell me?"  Melinda had always come to her with any problem.  Melinda hiding this was concerning her.  

"I think she is just embarrassed and a little frightened.  Don't take it personally."

"Thank you again."

"I will leave you two alone.  Take all the time you.  Make sure to sign her out before you leave."  Nurse Delaney left Piper outside her exam room and headed down the hall.

"I will."  Piper opened the door.  Melinda was sitting up in a chair.  Her face was stained with tears.  Piper went over to hug her and Melinda fell into her arms.  "It's okay sweetie.  I know."  At that Melinda started to cry again and climbed onto Piper's lap.  "Everything is going to be okay sweetie.  Stop crying."  Melinda didn't stop.  "Melinda look at me.  This is just a part of growing up.  It is nothing to be ashamed of or scared of.  Trust me okay.  Lets go home.  I promise it will be fine."  Grabbing a tissue from the counter she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.  They gathered Melinda's school stuff together and Piper signed her out of the school.  They stopped on the way home at a drug store to get what Melinda would need.  They spent the rest of the day in kitchen.  Piper made all of Melinda's favorites.  She explained what was happening and by the end of the day Melinda was feeling much better.  

Piper was glad that she had brought Melinda home.  It had given them a chance to talk without her sisters around.  Piper herself was in a state of shock as well.  She couldn't believe that her first baby was old enough to be going through this.  Flashbacks of Melinda's early years flooded Piper's mind.  _So I am old enough to have a daughter that is now a young woman.  I guess maybe this is the Gods way of telling me that I am just to old for another._

The next morning Piper woke up early.  Melinda had ended up sleeping in Piper's bed.  Melinda was a very active sleeper and Piper had not gotten a whole lot of sleep.  She quickly and quietly got dressed and went down stairs to prepare breakfast.  It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Piper was planning on taking the girls shopping for the day.  Within a few minutes Makayla was at Piper's heels.  

"Well good morning to you."  She said bending down and giving the little girl a kiss on the check.  

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?"  Makayla said in a sleepy voice as she wiped the sleeping dust from her eyes.

Piper picked the little one up and placed her on the counter top.  "Soon sweetheart.  I am not sure exactly when but soon.  I know you miss him."  Makayla wrapped her arms around Piper's neck.  This had been the hardest on her.  She lived to please her daddy.  "So what do you want for breakfast?"  

"Pancakes!" She shouted excitedly.  Together they made the pancakes up.  Just as they were finishing up the other two girls straggled in.  Both still in their pajamas.  All together they eat breakfast and Piper shoed them back upstairs to get dressed.  Soon they were all in the Jeep off to buy the girls some new clothes.  

Melinda and Maddy were shop-a-holics but Makayla hated shopping.  She was getting restless by eleven so Piper decided that they should go to a park and have lunch.  They stopped and picked up some take out food before pulling into the park.  They girls spent the afternoon running around the park while Piper watched them play.  Sometime in the late afternoon Piper packed the girls back up into the Jeep.  Shortly they pulled into the driveway of the manor.  The girl jumped out and ran for the door while Piper unpacked the Jeep.  Melinda had opened the door and as Piper waddled up the front steps loaded with bags.  Suddenly she heard the girls screaming, she dropped everything including her purse and ran in after them.  Coming around the corner of the living room she saw a site that brought a huge smile to her face.  There in the middle of the floor were her three girls climbing on top of Leo.  The four of them laughing and hugging and jumping on top of each other.  

"Daddy, daddy you're home."  All of the girls shouted.  

"Yes, yes I am.  Oh I missed you so much."  Leo looked up and saw Piper in the doorway admiring the view.  "Hi."  He said giving her a big grin.  

She moved over to her family and Leo reached up over the girl's heads and pulled Piper into a great big hug.  "Oh I love you so much."  He said.

"Me too."  They kissed each other several times.  The girls had climbed off of Leo and were watching their parents with disgust.  

"Eww stop that.  Daddy get off of her."  Maddy called and the three of them jumped back on the their parents.  After the hugging and screaming had settled Leo went to the front porch to get the shopping bags and went into the kitchen to get dinner ready.  

In the kitchen Piper was floating on air.  Everything was perfect.  She couldn't believe how much she had missed Leo and how happy she was that he was back.  Just as she was getting down the big baking dish the phone rang.  She quickly jumped off the chair she was standing on and answered it.  

Back in the living room Leo was playing a board game with the girls. He heard the phone ring but only once so he figured that Piper had picked it up.  He went back to the game with the girls.  Minutes later they all heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.  He jumped to his feet and ran towards the kitchen with the girls right behind him. He pushed the kitchen door open to see the baking shattered on the floor and Piper sprawled out on the floor.  Sliding across the floor he tried to heal Piper but nothing happened.  

"Piper sweetie come on wake up."  He tried again and again nothing.  "Melinda, Maddy go and get your aunts right now."  

Stricken in fear they didn't move.  "NOW, Go Now."  He snapped at them.  The two nodded still with blank looks on their faces and quickly orbed out, one destined for Phoebe's and other for Paige's.  "Piper please listen to me.  Wake up.  Wake up damn it."  A soft beeping noise started to fill the room.  Leo looked around and noticed the phone was still off the hook.  "Hang the phone up Makayla."  She quickly did as her father said.  Tears were starting to fill the little girl's eyes.  Leo lifted Piper up against the side of counter and tried once more to heal her.  This time she started to stir.  Moments later both Melinda and Maddy orbed back in with Paige and Phoebe at their sides.  Piper's eye's started to flicker open.  Melinda had pulled her sisters to the other side of the room.  She didn't want them to get in the way.  

"Yes Piper wake up."  Leo said trying to encourage her more.  

"What happened?"  Phoebe asked.

"I don't know.  I was in the other room and heard crash, came in here to find her on the floor."  

"The phone."  Piper whispered.

"Yes who was it?"  Leo asked.  

Her voice still shaky she replied "Dr. Hughes."  She paused trying to catch her breath.  She was starring at the kitchen door.  She moved her eye's over to meet Leo's as a smile kept across her face and said.  "I'm pregnant."

"What?  Really?" Was all that Leo could manage to say.  

"Oh my God Piper."  Both Paige and Phoebe shouted as they smothered her.  "That's wonderful."

"Get off of me."  Piper said pushing them aside.  She turned her head towards Leo who was grinning like the chestier cat.   "I want to kiss my husband."  And with that she pulled him to her and kissed him full and big on the lips.  Paige looked at Phoebe and Phoebe nodded in response to her silent question.  

"Uhm Piper there is something we need to tell you."  Phoebe said when Piper and Leo broke apart.  

"Yes."  Piper said taking in a deep breath.  

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks again.  Paige finally broke the defining silence and blurted out quickly.  "We're pregnant too."  

Piper's eyes grew ten sizes bigger.  "You're what?  You both are pregnant?"  She said pointing to each of them.  They each nodded.  "When did you find out?  Why the hell didn't you tell me?  I could have used some good news."

Each with a sheepish grin on looked down.  "We didn't want to upset you.  You had been trying for so long and this was totally unexpected for both of us."  Phoebe finally admitted.  

"You are crazy.  I have told you before that I am thrilled to be aunt whether or not I am pregnant.  How long have you known?"

"We're sorry Piper.  Don't feel too bad we have only known a few days."

"Come here you two."  Piper said pulling the both of them back into her.  

The little girls slowly started to move towards their parents and aunts.  They had stayed away for the whole ordeal.  Piper looked up at Melinda's questioning face.  "You come here too."  She said reassuring them that it was okay.  The three girls crawled back onto the floor and hugged their mother.  "Well you all are going to big sisters soon."  They each placed a hand on their mother's stomach.  

"Mommy where do babies come from?"  Makayla asked.

Piper started to laugh and pulled her into another hug.  "Later sweetie.  I'll tell you later."  She was so happy that she felt like she was only to burst.  It had been the best day she had had in a very long time.  And to top it off not only she was pregnant but also so were her sisters.  A thought crossed her mind as Leo helped her up off of the floor.  _This is a first all three charmed ones pregnant.  And all three newly pregnant.  I wonder what the repercussions of this will be._

To Be Continued . . . 

This story included songs by Celine Dion: Stand By Your Side, I Drove All Night, Naked; Lorrie Morgan: Exit 99; Aaron Neville: Crazy Love


End file.
